robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Ragnabot 2 Awards
Here is the place to vote for the nominated awards for Ragnabot 2. Voting will be open for the usual period. Please vote in the designated section, simply writing the number of your chosen nominee. Use the asterisk, rather than the hash to start your vote on a new line. Best Battle #259 vs Jackson Wallop #Apollo vs Carbide #Chaos 2 vs M2 #Chaos 2 vs The Grim Reaper #Eruption vs Thor 2016 #Hypno-Disc vs Big Nipper #M2 vs Mute #Pulsar vs Wheely Big Cheese #Razer vs Storm 2 #Ruf Ruf Dougal vs Ironside3 #S3 vs Black Hole #S3 vs Psychosprout #Typhoon 2 vs Eruption #Typhoon 2 vs Tornado Vote here *9. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:01, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *9Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:09, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *Of the listed options, 14. The real winner, Storm2 vs Firestorm V. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:25, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *Still feel that 6 would've been a very worthy underdog victory if it happened for real. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 21:57, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *Typhoon Tornado. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:19, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *7 and 8 for me. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 09:52, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *9, mainly for the Razer/Tornado flashbacks. Combatwombat555 (talk) 10:40, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *12 would have been hilarious to see irl. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 11:03, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *14. Nweston8 (talk) 17:12, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Winner: Biggest Overachiever #Anarchy #Behemoth #Corkscrew Two #Executioner/Evo 2 #Kill Dozer #Overkill GTI #Ruf Ruf Dougal #The Tartan Terror Vote here *3. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:01, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *6 Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:09, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *8 [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:26, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *7. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 21:45, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *4. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:19, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *4 CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 09:52, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *3. Combatwombat555 (talk) 10:40, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *7 [[User:The R A Z 3R|'Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 11:22, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *8. Nweston8 (talk) 17:13, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *6. Judoska (talk) 20:21, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Winner: (Tie, decided by randomiser) Most Controversial Battle Winner highlighted in bold #Ansgar 3 vs Tiberius 3 #Axe-Awe vs Das Gepäck #Ceros vs Crushtacean #Cyrax vs Iron-Awe 2.1 #Eubank the Mouse vs Caliban #'Kronic the Wedgehog' vs Spawn of Scutter #'Manta' vs 13 Black #'Mortis' vs Foxic #PP3D vs Shockwave #Pressure vs Suicidal Tendencies #Slicer vs PP3D Vote here *7. Also, I only added battles here that were 5 or more votes apart, plus only included ones specifically mentioned. I'm not putting an entire robots battle history unless I can copy and paste it from the nominations thread. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:01, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *6 Looking back at it maybe Kronic shouldn't have won... Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:09, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *2 [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:29, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *6. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 09:52, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *Have to go with 6. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 10:27, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *Still feel it was 1. Combatwombat555 (talk) 10:40, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *4 [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 16:28, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *3. Nweston8 (talk) 17:16, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Winner: Biggest Surprise #3 Stegs to Heaven #Behemoth #Corkscrew Two #Demolition Man #Demolition Man 2 #Jimlaad43 voting for Infernal Contraption 4 times #Inshredable #Overkill GTI #Ruf Ruf Dougal #Sabretooth #Suicidal Tendencies #Executioner/Evo 2 Vote here *9. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:01, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *6 :P Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:09, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *1 [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:29, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *6. Adster1005 (talk) 20:49, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *8. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 21:48, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *1 - but not to me! Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:20, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *9 CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 09:52, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *2, in all honesty. Combatwombat555 (talk) 10:40, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *11 would be a personal choice, but 2 has to be my proper choice. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 17:09, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *2. Nweston8 (talk) 17:18, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Winner: Biggest Loss #Bigger Brother #Bulldog Breed #Ceros #Corkscrew #Firestorm #frenZy #Pinser #Pussycat #Stinger #Supernova #Thor 2016 Vote here *5. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:01, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *5 Too many choices...Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:09, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *5. Not that I was sad about its defeat. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:31, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *5. So many great machines fell by the wayside, but this one I certainly did not expect... [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 21:32, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *Bigger Brother was a bigger loss. Firestorm lost to a robot that had already beaten it and in the Heat final too. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:22, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *1. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 09:52, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *1. Losing the reigning 4th place in the second round has to take it. Combatwombat555 (talk) 10:40, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *I like TG'a logic. 1. I wasn't upset at either their loss or Firestorm's loss. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 17:11, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *5, mainly because out of the biggest robots nominated, it only lost 10-9 and could have very easily won, whereas most of the others were clearcut, even if it was a shame to still lose them. Nweston8 (talk) 17:22, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Winner: Biggest Improver Winner: Biggest Decline Best Vote/reply/comment #Qualifiers, Jimlaad43: "Bets on how many seconds until PoC is in the pit? I'm going for 12." #Qualifiers, Jimlaad43: "Savour this, a battle Infernal Contraption could actually win through skill, rather than luck." #Qualifiers, Jimlaad43: "Aww, I wanted a Tiberius or Carbide to face Spectre, so we could have made Sam Smith puns. We still can though, as the Writing is on the wall for Spectre as they're going down." #Heat D, Toon Ganondorf: "I'm expecting 3 Stegs to get a cruise run, starting here." #Heat F, CrashBash: "Nope! No, no, no no no no nope! Screw this bolt, take me home this instant! My contract said nothing about 2300rpm spinners! Get my lawyer on the phone whilst you're at it. - Forklift's Revenge, if it could talk." #Heat F, Jimlaad43: "Forklift's Rektvenge" #Heat F, Toon Ganondorf: "and where they do clash Morris has the upper hand in every way." #Heat O, Jimlaad43: "DON'T BRING LEGS INTO THE BIN BAG (wait, what?)" #Heat O, Jimlaad43: "You also need to remember that Tectonic plates move faster than Big Cheese's lifter." Vote here *5. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:01, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *5 Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:09, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *8 [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:32, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *Loved them all, but number 3 is my choice. Adster1005 (talk) 20:49, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *Have to admit, 8 still makes me laugh every time I read it. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 21:40, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *5, though 8 is a close second. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 09:52, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *3. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:12, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *9. Combatwombat555 (talk) 10:40, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *9 [[User:The R A Z 3R|'Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 17:20, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *8. Nweston8 (talk) 17:22, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Winner: Biggest Shock Win #'Anvil' vs Vader #Cassius vs Centurion #Hypno-Disc vs Big Nipper #Lightning vs Sabretooth #'Manta' vs 13 Black #'Overkill GTI' vs 3 Stegs to Heaven #Pussycat vs DisConstructor #'Rambot' vs Botwork #'Sabretooth' vs Cyclone-Raptor Vote here *7. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:01, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *5, still don't believe it what so ever.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:09, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *see most controversial battle 7. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:33, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *So many worthy candidates here. But when taking into consideration each competitor's series pedigree, 7 has to take the cake. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 21:56, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *7 CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 17:13, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *Got to be 7. Combatwombat555 (talk) 10:40, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *'Len Goodman: SEVEN!' [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 17:17, March 31, 2017 (UTC) * 7. Nweston8 (talk) 17:23, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *7. I don't disagree with it, but it's still a big shock. Judoska (talk) 08:17, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Winner: